Sister Complex
by tjngdevi
Summary: Mingyu menyayangi adiknya, Wonwoo. Namun rasa sayang Mingyu itu rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi setelah Wonwoo meminta sesuatu yang aneh pada Mingyu. Jangan-jangan ia terkena sindrom 'Sister Complex?


**TITLE :** Sister Complex

 **RATE :** M

 **GENRE :** Romance, Drama

 **CAST :** Wonwoo (GS), Mingyu

 **SYNOPSIS :** Mingyu menyayangi adiknya, Wonwoo. Namun rasa sayang Mingyu itu rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Apalagi setelah Wonwoo meminta sesuatu yang aneh pada Mingyu. Jangan-jangan ia terkena sindrom 'Sister Complex'? **.**

 **DISCLAIMER :** cerita ini benar-benar ga terinspirasi dari mana-mana. Aku tiba-tiba kepikiran aja, mau buat cerita model gini. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan alur, latar, plot. Tolong dimaklumi karena itu semua pure kebetulan.

 **This is GENDERSWITCH. Please do not bash. Just close the tab if you don't like any of GS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"BRUK BRUK BRUK"

"OPPA!"

Seorang anak gadis remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berlari menuju sebuah ruangan di rumahnya yang megah.

Padahal ia baru saja pulang sekolah, namun satu hal yang ia cari tak lain dan tak bukan adalah..

"eoh? Dongsaengie sudah pulang?"

Ucap seorang pria tinggi berwajah tampan yang dipanggil _oppa_ oleh anak gadis tersebut.

"euhm. Nan wasseo."

Gadis itu kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan dimana _oppa_ nya sedari tadi berdiam.

Ruang kerja yang dipenuhi dengan buku-buku dan kertas seharga milyaran won.

Gadis itu segera memeluk leher _oppa_ -nya dari belakang, dari balik kursi kerja sang pria yang empuk.

" _oppaa..."_

"ada apa lagi, euhm?"

"Mingyu _oppa.."_

"ne, chagi? Wae?" tanya sang pria, Mingyu pada adik perempuannya.

Namun tidak sedikitpun matanya beralih dari kertas seharga milyaran tersebut.

"ish! Dengarkan aku!" rengek sang gadis.

"aku mendengar." Sanggahnya.

"lihat!"

Pria itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Bukan sekali dua kali adik perempuannya itu bersikap begini manja dan menyebalkan.

Namun semenyebalkan apapun Kim Wonwoo, seorang Kim Mingyu tidak akan pernah bisa menolak rentetan pesona keimutan yang gadis itu selalu berikan untuknya.

Sehingga sang _oppa,_ Mingyu, menarik tangan Wonwoo yang masih berada dibelakangnya, kemudian mendudukan gadis remaja itu diatas pangkuannya.

"BRUK!"

"aahh~!"

"nah, sekarang ceritakan pada _oppa._ Wae?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara pelan dan lembut, berusaha bersikap sabar akan kelakuan manja adik menggemaskannya ini.

Namun bukannya bicara, Wonwoo malah memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Mingyu terkekeh melihatnya.

"aigooo.. kenapa bibirmu maju begini, eoh? Seperti bebek saja.." ucap Mingyu sambil menjawil bibir Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu memerah wajahnya, kemudian memukul dada Mingyu pelan.

"ish! _Oppa! Aku serius!"_

"yaaaa.. kalau begitu bicaralah, mana aku tahu apa masalahmu jika kau terus diam?" tanya Mingyu masih berusaha sabar, namun ia sudah mulai lelah.

Masih dengan berada di pangkuan Mingyu, Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang _oppa,_ kemudian menatap matanya dalam.

" _oppa..."_

"bercinta itu.. enak, tidak?" tanya Wonwoo dengan polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Membuat Mingyu segera tersedak akibat pertanyaan aneh dan tiba-tiba adik perempuannya tersebut.

"mwo?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?!" tanya Mingyu sedikit berteriak karena kaget.

Wonwoo hanya menggigit bibirnya. Ia malu sekaligus bingung. Apakah ia harus mengatakan ini pada _oppa_ -nya?

"heum? Katakan padaku.. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu tiba-tiba.." tanya Mingyu lagi. namun kali ini ia bertanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut sambil mengelus pelan dagu Wonwoo.

"ha-habis.. teman-temanku bilang bercinta sangat enak. Hampir semua temanku sudah pernah melakukannya, dan hanya aku yang belum..."

Ucap Wonwoo sambil menahan rasa malu sedalam-dalamnya.

"mwo? Teman-temanmu bilang begitu?" tanya Mingyu tidak percaya lagi.

Ia tidak habis pikir. Zaman sekarag anak berumur 17 tahun bahkan sudah bercinta? Woahh.. hebat sekali. Apa mereka tidak pernah dididik oleh orang tua mereka?

"heum." Wonwoo menganggukan kepala, mengiyakan ucapan Mingyu.

" _oppa.._ bolehkah aku mencobanya?" tanya Wonwoo, kali ini membuat Mingyu melotot menatapnya.

"mencoba apa?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada suara tidak santai.

"tentu saja bercinta.." ucap Wonwoo dengan enteng, membuat Mingyu memukul pelan paha Wonwoo yang masih menindih bagian pangkal pahanya sendiri.

"mwo?! Kau gila?! Lagipula dengan siapa kau mau mencoba hal itu? Pacar saja kau tidak punya!" cecar Mingyu merasa tidak habis pikir dengan cara pikir adiknya yang begitu mudah dibohongi.

"eyy... aku memang tidak punya pacar, tapi _oppa_ tidak tahu saja, di sekolah banyak sekali pria yang mendekatiku." Ucap Wonwoo dengan bangga sambil menepuk dadanya sekali.

Mingyu mencibir.

"lalu? Kau mau melakukan hal itu dengan mereka? Orang yang tidak ada hubungan denganmu?" tanya Mingyu sarkastik, membuat Wonwoo jadi kesal.

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya.

" _o-oppa_ juga! Dengan Kyulkyung eonni! Huh! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar!"

"lalu, memangnya _oppa_ dengan Kyulkyung eonni ada hubungan apa? Tidak ada, kan?!" Wonwoo kini balik mencecar ucapan Mingyu, membuat pria itu seketika mati kutu.

"Won-Wonwoo ya.. kau.. tahu?" tanya Mingyu tidak percaya.

"huh! Aku hampir memberitahu appa kalau kau dan Kyulkyung eonni melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!" ucap Wonwoo mengancam, membuat Mingyu semakin panik.

"eish! Anak ini! ya! Itu tidak seperti kedengarannya!"

Mingyu kemudian segera mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo yang ringan, lalu meletakkannya diatas meja kerja dihadapannya.

Mingyu kini sudah berdiri, mengukung tubuh Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh gadis itu.

"kau tidak tahu alasan kenapa aku melakukannya dengan Kyulkyung.." ucap Mingyu dengan suara serak.

"hm... karena kau butuh?" jawab Wonwoo sekenanya.

"aaah! Sudah! Pokoknya aku mau melakukannya dengan segera!" Wonwoo berusaha untuk melepaskan kukungan tangan Mingyu, namun sulit.

Pria itu seolah menggenggam erat pinggiran meja agar Wonwoo tidak bisa kabur dari sana.

Kini Mingyu bahkan sudah mendekatkan posisinya pada Wonwoo, sehingga gadis itu bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu yang hangat pada pipinya.

"baik. Kalau itu maumu." Ucap Mingyu , membuat Wonwoo seketika berbinar wajahnya.

"tapi kau akan melakukannya denganku."

Baru saja Wonwoo merasa senang, namun tiba-tiba ia harus menjadi bingung akan ucapan Mingyu selanjutnya.

"ma-maksud _oppa?"_

Mingyu mendengus, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Wonwoo, dan dengan sengaja meniup lembut cuping adik kesayangannya tersebut, membuat Wonwoo sedikit bergidik geli.

"kau bilang mau mencobanya, kan?"

"kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan. Bercinta."

Dan tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menempel di bibirnya.

Tidak hanya menempel, namun juga berusaha untuk melumati bibir bagian atas dan bawah.

Wonwoo tergelak. Ia belum siap.

Namun seiring dengan Wonwoo yang tidak membalas ciuman Mingyu, membuat pria itu malah menggigit bibir Wonwoo, membuat gadis itu melenguh dalam ciuman mereka, sehingga Mingyu dengan mudah memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut adiknya.

Ciuman seorang pria berusia 24 tahun jika dibandingkan dengan seorang gadis 17 tahun yang tidak berpengalaman tentu akan terasa sangat berbeda.

Wonwoo mengerti, Mingyu begitu mendominasi. Ia bahkan hanya bisa membalas sedikit demi sedikit ciuman Mingyu yang sudah sangat handal itu.

Wonwoo merasa kepalanya berputar.

Ia seharusnya marah.

Ia seharusnya menangis.

Ia seharusnya mendorong tubuh _oppa_ -nya menjauh karena sudah berani menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini.

Mingyu tidak pernah melewati batas sebelumnya. Kecupan yang selalu ia berikan hanya sebatas di kening, di pipi, di hidung, dan tangan.

Mingyu pernah mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Namun hanya sekali. Itu pun dulu. Saat mereka masih sangat kecil.

Namun kali ini Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Ciuman Mingyu begitu memabukkan, dan ia tidak kuasa menolak.

Ia bahkan dengan bodohnya melingkarkan kedua lengan kurusnya pada leher Mingyu, berusaha memper-erat jarak diantara mereka, berusaha agar tautan itu tidak akan terlepas.

Namun pemula tetap saja pemula. Wonwoo yang tidak pernah dicium siapapun seumur hidupnya akhirnya kehabisan nafas setelah bertukar saliva dengan _oppa_ -nya.

Di dagu Wonwoo terlihat segaris bening yang mengalir. Jejak saliva. Entah milik siapa. Namun Mingyu segera tersenyum melihatnya dan menyeka bagian tersebut.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, ia segera mengangkat tubuh adik perempuannya, lalu membawanya menuju kamar di sebelah ruang kerja Mingyu. Kamar miliknya sendiri.

" _o-oppa.."_ lirih Wonwoo saat Mingyu meletakkan tubuh Wonwo diatas ranjang dengan lembut.

"heum?" tanya Mingyu tanpa menatap Wonwoo sama sekali dan malah membuka kaus T-shirt nya.

"a-apa kita benar-benar akan melakukan ini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan tergugup.

Mingyu kini beralih menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum.

"bukankah dari awal kau yang menginginkan ini?"

"sudah kubilang, jika kau penasaran, aku akan memberi tahumu bagaimana rasanya bercinta. Daripada kau lakukan bersama dengan pria tidak jelas diluaran sana, lebih baik kau lakukan denganku."

Ucap Mingyu lagi membuat Wonwoo kembali menggigit bibirnya.

"tapi Kyulkyung eonni.. aku tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kalian.." ucap Wonwoo lirih.

Ia paling benci dengan wanita pengganggu hubungan orang lain, dan ia tidak akan pernah mau menjadi seperti itu.

Mingyu hanya mendengus.

"aku dan dia tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Kami melakukannya atas dasar sama-sama butuh. Atau jika kau menginginkannya, aku tidak akan berhubungan lagi dengan wanita itu. Bagaimana?"

Mingyu seolah memberikan penawaran yang sangat menggoda.

Wonwoo hampir tertarik mendengarnya, sebelum sebuah pemikiran kembali mengacaukan isi hatinya.

"tapi.. kita kakak dan adik. Mana boleh melakukan hal seperti ini.." ucap Wonwoo lagi dengan pelan.

Mingyu terkekeh karenanya, kemudian segera menindih tubuh Wonwoo diatas ranjangnya.

"CUP."

"CUP."

"CUP."

"kau mungkin tidak pernah tahu, tapi aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adikku. Terlebih sekarang." Ucap Mingyu hampir kembali mengecup bibir Wonwoo, namun gadis itu segera menghentikannya.

"apa maksud _oppa?_ Tidak pernah menganggapku adik?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

Namun hatinya mencelos saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari mulut _oppa-_ nya.

"ya, selama ini aku menganggapmu seorang perempuan. Terlebih beberapa tahun kebelakang ini. kau seolah membuat kewarasanku menghilang, asal kau tahu itu."

Wonwoo merona karena ucapan Mingyu yang handal menggodanya.

Sepertinya kali ini Wonwoo akan menyerah saja. Ia tidak mau jadi munafik.

Wonwoo juga menginginkan hal ini. sesuatu dibawah sana sudah memberikan sinyalnya pada Wonwoo.

Sehingga gadis itu kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mingyu, dan kemudian kembali melumat bibir _oppa_ -nya.

Mingyu tersenyum didalam senyumannya. Ia merasa menang karena akhirnya Wonwoo seolah pasrah pada keadaan.

Tidak, bukan pasrah.

Toh gadis itu juga menginginkannya. Membuat Mingyu tidak sabar untuk segera bersatu dengan adik perempuan kesayangannya.

Sambil terus melumati bibir Wonwoo, tangan Mingyu juga bergerak untuk meraba-raba, dan tidak lama kemudian ia meremas sebuah gunung yang ia dambakan sejak lama.

Mingyu terus meremas dada Wonwoo dari balik seragam sekolahnya, membuat Wonwoo sedikit mendesah dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"aahh.. _o-oppaahh.."_

"ne, chagi? Wae?" tanya Mingyu masih terus meremas. Ia kini sedang mengendus dada Wonwoo yang tidak dijamahnya menggunakan tangan.

Wonwoo mungkin hanya seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun, namun tubuhnya berfungsi dengan baik.

Buktinya setelah beberapa saat Mingyu memberikan rangsangan berupa remasan dan pijatan disana, Mingyu dapat menyaksikan puting Wonwoo yang mengeras.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, pria itu segera melepas semua kancing yang ada di seragam sekolah Wonwoo, meninggalkan gadis itu hanya dengan bra nya.

Sebuah bra tipis yang tidak terlalu berguna untuk menutupi bentuk puting yang menegang.

"sayang, sepertinya kau kelihatan tersiksa. _Oppa_ akan segera membantumu, ne?" ucap Mingyu, kemudian tanpa aba-aba segera menarik bra Wonwoo hingga terlepas, membuat gadis remaja itu memekik.

"kyaaahhh.."

" _o-oppaaahh.."_

"ne, chagi? Wae?" merasa belum puas, kini Mingyu bahkan beranjak menuju rok lipit setengah paha Wonwoo yang tipis dan berkibar jika ditiup angin.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Mingyu segera menyibak rok tersebut hingga ke perut, membuat celana dalam Wonwoo terlihat, dan gadis itu tersentak.

" _oppaahh!"_

"astaga, baby... kamu sangat indah.." ucap Mingyu menatap tubuh bagian bawah Wonwoo dengan takjub.

Ia segera meraih kedua paha Wonwoo, sedikit melebarkannya, kemudian menarik karet celana dalam Wonwoo dengan cepat, membuat gadis remaja itu segera berusaha untuk menutup rapat asset pribadinya sebisa mungkin.

"jangan ditutup. Aku mau lihat." Ucap Mingyu sambil menahan kedua paha Wonwoo.

"ta-tapi _oppa.._ aku malu.."

"malu kenapa, baby? Kamu benar-benar indah.." ucap Mingyu sambil sedikit terkekeh, kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya agar dapat lebih menyentuh lebih dalam bagian terprivat milik Wonwoo.

"SLURRPP"

"kyaaaaaahhh~! _Oppaaaaahhh..._ gelii..!" Wonwoo terus menggeliat dan berusaha untuk menutup rapat kembali kedua pahanya, namun lagi-lagi Mingyu menahannya.

"aku sedang mempersiapkanmu, baby. Ini semua kulakukan agar kamu tidak kesakitan nantinya." Ucap Mingyu lagi, membuat Wonwoo menerima semua perlakuan _oppa_ -nya dengan pasrah.

Dirasa cukup, Mingyu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kini ia bersiap untuk membuka celananya, membebaskan sesuatu yang terasa menyiksa sedari tadi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu segera melepaskan seluruh kain yang tersisa di tubuhnya, membuat Wonwoo menatap _oppa_ -nya malu-malu.

"kenapa, baby? Tidak mau melihat apa yang menjadi milikmu?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengangkat kedua tangan Wonwoo yang menutupi matanya.

" _o-oppaa.._ kenapa besar sekali? Nanti kalau milikku robek karena kau masukkan bagaimana?" tanya Wonwoo dengan tatapan wajah polos, membuat Mingyu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahahaha.. tidak akan, sayang.. justru ini akan membuatmu merasa sangat nikmat. Cha.. _oppa_ mulai, ya.."

Mingyu segera menempatkan posisinya sedemikian rupa, berusaha melakukannya selembut mungkin agar Wonwoo kesayangannya tidak kesakitan.

Namun tetap saja. Yang namanya perawan jika dibobol pasti menangis kesakitan.

Tidak berbeda pula dengan Wonwoo.

Gadis itu bahkan mencakar punggung Mingyu karena merasa kesakitan luar biasa setelah Mingyu memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang Wonwoo yang bahkan sudah diberi pelumas alami sebelumnya.

" _oppaah.. oppaahh.._ sakit..."

"ne, chagi.. sabar, oke?" Mingyu terus berusaha untuk memasukkan miliknya hingga keseluruhan, membuat pria itu sedikit menyentak-nyentak, sehingga Wonwoo meringis kesakitan.

"aakkhh.. _oppaaa.."_

"ne.. _oppa_ sudah masuk. Sabar sebentar.." mingyu mendiamkan miliknya selama sesaat, berusaha menyesuaikan milik Wonwoo dengan ukuran batang miliknya.

Dan setelah dirasa cukup, akhirnya Mingyu dengan tidak sabar mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menyentak, menyodok, menggenjot lubang kewanitaan milik Wonwoo kesayangannya.

"aaakkhh.. shit, baby.. kamu benar-benar nikmat.." desis Mingyu saat merasakan batang kejantanannya diremas kuat oleh milik Wonwoo.

Seiring sentakan yang Mingyu lakukan, desah manis terus tercipta dari mulut Wonwoo, mengalun seolah itu musik pengiring yang indah bagi Mingyu.

Gadis, ah, tidak. Kini ia sudah menjadi wanita.

Wanita itu bahkan menyebutkan nama Mingyu disela-sela desahan serta tarikan nafasnya yang bisa ia curi dari hentakan tubuhnya yang Mingyu lakukan.

" _oppaa... Mingyu oppa.."_

"aakkhh.. jeball.."

" _oppaa.._ aku keluarr..."

Wonwoo akhirnya sampai pada pelepasannya yang pertama, membuat ia menggelinjang merasakan nikmat.

Nafas Wonwoo terengah-engah, membuat Mingyu sedikit tidak tega dan membiarkan Wonwoo merasakan euphoria pelepasan pertama dalam hidupnya.

Namun tidak sampai satu menit kemudian, Mingyu sudah merasa sangat tidak tahan, sehingga ia kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya, berusaha menyodok masuk kejantanannya kedalam lubang kewanitaan Wonwoo.

Membuat wanita itu kembali mendesah keenakan.

"aakkhh.. _oppaa.."_

"teman-temanku ternyata benar.. akkhh..."

"ini nikmat sekali..." racau Wonwoo sambil terus memejamkan matanya, berusaha meresapi setiap sentuhan yang Mingyu lakukan dibawah sana.

"ugh.. tentu saja nikmat, baby... kamu melakukannya bersamaku.."

"akkhh.. _oppa.._ aku keluar lagi.."

Sudah pelepasan kedua Wonwoo, namun Mingyu belum juga mendapatkan miliknya, sehingga wanita itu berusaha untuk mengencangkan otot kewanitaan miliknya, berusaha meremas milik Mingyu lebih kencang lagi.

"shit! Baby! Jangan lakukan itu!"

"aakhh.. damn!"

Wonwoo bisa merasakan milik Mingyu yang semakin membesar didalam miliknya, sehingga ia yakin bahwa _oppa_ -nya ini sebentar lagi sampai.

Dan dugaannya ternyata benar. Tidak sampai sepuluh tusukan kemudian, Mingyu berkata bahwa ia akan klimaks.

"didalam.. aakkkhh.. _oppaa..."_

"didalam sajaa.." racau Wonwoo pada Mingyu agar _oppa_ -nya mengeluarkan benih miliknya didalam rahim Wonwoo.

Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau, Mingyu tanpa pikir panjang segera memuntahkan seluruh benihnya kedalam rahim Wonwoo.

Ia bahkan masih sedikit menyodok lubang Wonwoo demi mengeluarkan tetesan benih terakhirnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum menatap Mingyu yang sedang terengah-engah sambil menopang tubuhnya diatas tubuh miliknya sendiri.

Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas ada sesuatu yang mengalir menuju perutnya. Terasa hangat. Membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Mingyu segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Wonwoo setelah ia berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya kembali.

Membuat Wonwoo menangkup kedua pipi _oppa_ -nya.

" _oppa.._ gomawo.."

"ne, baby.." jawab Mingyu sambil mengecup punggung tangan Wonwoo.

" _oppaa.._ kalau appa tahu soal ini bagaimana? Kita bisa diusir dari rumah.. apalagi jika aku hamil.." tanya Wonwoo sambil menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sendu.

Mingyu hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"baby, jika kamu hamil karena perbuatan kita hari ini.. tentu saja _oppa_ akan bertanggung jawab. Jika appa mengetahui soal ini.. _oppa_ juga akan bertanggung jawab. Begitu juga jika kita diusir dari rumah.. kamu jangan khawatir, baby.. _oppa_ akan bertanggung jawab pada hidupmu mulai sekarang.." ucap Mingyu sambil terus mengelus punggung Wonwoo lembut.

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia kembali menyusupkan wajahnya didalam dada Mingyu.

"benarkah _oppa_ akan bertanggung jawab?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah senang, membuat Mingyu turut tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu aku mau menjadi istri _oppa..."_ ucap Wonwoo, lagi-lagi membuat Mingyu tersenyum senang.

Lalu ia menarik selimut dan menyuruh untuk Wonwoo agar tertidur.

"tidurlah, baby.. kamu pasti lelah.."

"heum.."

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, nafas Wonwoo sudah teratur. Wanita itu sudah jatuh tertidur. Sehingga Mingyu mengecupi puncak kepalanya dengan bebas.

" _baby, just in case you forget, i will remind you this.."_

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

 _ **14 YEARS AGO.**_

" _Mingyu, perkenalkan keluarga kita yang baru. Sekarang kau akan memiliki eomma dan seorang adik perempuan.." ucap appa-nya Mingyu._

 _Mingyu menatap lamat-lamat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang digendong oleh seseorang yang appa-nya sebut dengan eomma._

 _Mingyu kelihatan sangat tertarik pada gadis kecil tersebut._

 _Ia sangat cantik, mungil, putih, dan Mingyu bahkan bisa mencium aroma anak itu dari sini._

 _Ia memiliki bau seperti permen strawberry, membuat Mingyu ingin terus mencium anak kecil ini._

" _Wonwoo sayang, perkenalkan dirimu pada oppa, bisa?" tanya appa-nya Mingyu lagi pada gadis kecil tersebut._

 _Gadis itu kemudian diturunkan dari gendongannya._

 _Ia berjalan pelan, langkahnya sedikit tertatih._

 _Menggunakan kedua tangannya yang benar-benar kecil dan jarinya yang pendek, gadis itu meraih kaki Mingyu yang panjang._

" _annyeong haceyo, oppaa.. namaku Jeon Wonu.." ucap gadis kecil tersebut._

" _aniya, sayang.. mulai sekarang, namamu Kim Wonwoo.."_

" _bisa kau ucapkan itu?" tanya appa-nya Mingyu lagi._

 _Gadis kecil itu kemudian mengangguk kecil, membuat kedua kuncir rambutnya bergoyang kesana kemari dengan lucu._

" _Kim.. Wonu.."_

" _annyeong haceyo, oppa.. namaku Kim Wonu.." ulang gadis itu lagi masih setia memegang kedua kaki Mingyu._

 _Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun tidak lama kemudian ia menundukkan tubuhnya, lalu mengangkat gadis tersebut kedalam gendongannya._

" _annyeong Wonu.. nama oppa Kim Mingyu.." ucap Mingyu pelan menatap mata Wonwoo yang berbinar meskipun sedikit sipit._

 _Wonwoo tertawa kecil melihat wajah Mingyu, membuat hati bocah lelaki itu seketika menghangat._

 _Ia kemudian menatap appa-nya._

" _appa, kelak jika sudah besar nanti, anak ini boleh kujadikan istriku?"_

 **FIN.**

Hahahahahahahalo...

Aku gak tau ini nulis apa, yang pasti aku bener-bener Cuma nulis apa yang saat itu otakku pikirin dan tanganku ketik.

Jadi maafin ya kalo cerita ini jelek dan ga memuaskan.

Cerita ini juga ga ku double check. Jadi kalo ada banyak typo yaa.. maklum plis.

Oia, weekend besok aku bakal update dua cerita, jangan lupa baca yaaa!

Last but not least, review juseyooo..


End file.
